DETECTIVE POKEMON ¿ADOLESCENTE?
by pokevito
Summary: Es la historia de Anni y su amiga Suomi quienes desempeñan un papel parecido al de Watson y Sherlock respectivamente en tanto a descubrir misterios y resolverlos
1. Chapter 1

13 de agosto

Querido diario, hoy fue un día que empezó muy triste y luego se fue haciendo cada vez mejor, Jimmy entró a mi cuarto y me despertó arrojándome una almohada, solo dijo "¡despierta Ani!" tienes que ir a la escuela y está lloviendo", lo sé, no es el mejor hermano mayor.

Como lo dijo Jimmy estaba lloviendo, pero no encontré mi paraguas así que fui empapada y llegue así a la escuela, goteando entré al salón para descubrir que había llegado ligeramente tarde al primer día de clases, no hace mucho nos habíamos mudado a ciudad celeste mi tía/tutora Emily y mi hermano mayor Jimmy, mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeña así que no los recuerdo bien y desde entonces vivimos con mi tía, ella pasa todo el día trabajando pero aun así es muy atenta no se le escapa nada… espera me salgo un poco del tema.

En el programa escolar estaba programado que lo primero ante todo sería la selección de pokemon, mi tía me contó que cuando era niña podían tener la licencia pokemon a los 10 años, pero eso cambio con el tiempo, así que nos dan nuestro primer pokemon hasta los 16 y la licencia de entrenador hasta la graduación de la preparatoria, mientras debemos aprender, ¡cielos! Me Salí del tema de nuevo.

Llegue tarde así que mis planes de que mi primer pokemon fuera un tipo fuego se frustraron, me entregaron uno de los últimos, un mudkip (¿un mudkip? Ni siquiera es de esta región… mas aparte ¡es tipo agua!), pero pudo ser peor… escuche que un chico eligió un bicho… seguro que es patético.

Después fue la selección de pokemon, fue la ceremonia de inicio, los profesores se presentaron, algunos alumnos de 3° dieron un discurso y los de 2° batallas de exhibición pokemon, no fue tan aburrido como la secundaria. Promete ser mucho más emocionante, aunque claro si todos los días son como hoy creo que enloqueceré.

La primera materia fue una especializada para cada tipo pokemon, mi pokemon es agua (mi menos favorito) en ella deberíamos formar un vinculo con nuestro "amiguito" pokemon y recibir entrenamiento especial, a pesar de ser agua no estuvo nada mal, la profesora Misty, ama los pokemon agua y de hecho es líder de gimnasio de la ciudad, aun así es amable y en ocasiones "explosiva" lo que hace la clase interesante.

El resto de materias son cosas más "generales", como pueden ser biología, estrategia, matemática, entre otras, note que la mayoría de las clases las tomo junto a una chica en especial, pues con la gran cantidad de estudiantes en la escuela y gran parte de primero, me pareció misterioso que esa chica estuviera en la mayoría de ella, aun no se que pokemon es el suyo y tampoco que tipo, pero agua no es, quizá mañana me acerque más a ella, por el momento solo se que se llama Suomi y que es conocida de la Srta. Misty (las vi irse juntas de la escuela, después de clases)

Llegando a casa, el pequeño "Red" como planeaba ponerle a mi pokemon fuego. Pareció tierno, e incluso no le pareció desagradable a mi tía, creo que me acostumbrare a él, no se quizá le dé una oportunidad.

-eso fue todo del primer día de clases: adiós -atte: Anni 3


	2. Chapter 2

14 de agosto

Querido diario, me siento mal de haber despreciado a mi mudkip desde un principio, es muy bueno y lindo, ojala pudiera pensar lo mismo del pokemon de mi hermano, siempre creí que era tenebroso igual que Jimmy, ambos son buenos aunque tienen esa misma mirada que vez en los asesinos de las películas o los grandes criminales mafiosos… ¡dios! ¿Por qué me salgo tanto de los temas?

Bueno, pues, como decía, "Red el mudkip despreciable" comenzó a ser "Red MI colega mudkip". Le conté ayer por la tarde sobre esa chica Suomi y hoy en la primer clase corrió desenfrenadamente por los pasillos, eso me asustó y enojo un poco, pues cuando comenzaba a encariñarme con él hizo esa travesura, pero resulto ser bueno, pues corrió justo a los pies de la misteriosa chica, yo gritaba "detengan a ese mudkip" abriéndome paso por entre los estudiantes y para cuando llegue a donde se había detenido, la chica lo tenía entre sus brazos, anteriormente si me hubieras preguntado sobre la persona más fría que conozco hubiera respondido que se trataba de mi hermano, pero este no era el caso, pues sus ojos verdes demostraban cierta bondad que hubiera sido engañosa de no ser lo que dijo "deberías tener más cuidado", lo sé, no fue nada grosero sin embargo la manera como lo dijo…¡ fue tan genial! No me dio oportunidad de preguntar sobre su pokemon, o de tratar de sacar un tema de conversación solo se despidió "llegare tarde a clase… nos vemos", esa manera tan fría como hielo seco desapareció con esa última frase que más bien fue cálida y reconfortante.

Al terminar las clases me acerque a ella con la escusa de que no conocía la ciudad, creo que fue una buena idea ya que encajaba perfecto en mi estado de recién llegada a la ciudad. Así que le pedí que me mostrara la ciudad, ella me miro de arriba abajo dos veces y dijo "ok, lo hare solo porque tu casa queda de camino al gimnasio pokemon".

Pasábamos por un parque, las calles, edificios no muy grandes, casas y todos ellos los miraba impresionada, sonreirá y veía pasar a la gente, era un momento mágico, y aunque trate de iniciar una conversación ella solo caminó sin mover los labios, esos labios rosas, como chica acepto que era muy linda, me pregunto si tendrá novio… (Perdón me Salí del tema), mientras yo hablaba, ella callaba lo que hacía parecer un monologo, estaba tan concentrada en tratar de iniciar una conversación que no note que habíamos llegado a mi casa, y en todo el camino las únicas palabras que pronunció fueron "ya llegamos, aquí es tu casa", desconcertada pregunte sobre como ella sabía en donde vivía, creo que debí preguntar eso desde un inicio cuando aceptó acompañarme… y cuando creí que mi acompañante no podía decir más palabras que las que ya había escuchado soltó una explicación completamente elaborada de pura deducción lógica, hablo sobre las manchas de tierra en mis zapatos y en las patas de mudkip (¡claro! Por eso lo levanto en el aire), dijo otras pistas que nunca hubiera imaginado… me sorprendió demasiado sobre todo porque eran pistas tan insignificantes que juntas dieron esa exhibición de inteligencia o poderes de adivinación, convencida por esto último le pregunte cual era mi futuro, ella riendo a carcajadas no podía ni siquiera hablar, "¿qué es tan gracioso?" preguntaba nerviosamente una y otra vez, "filetes encebollados, ¿quieres que te diga que bebida tomara cada uno de tus familiares?" mi rostro en shock expresaba mi sorpresa, me llevo en estado de shock a mi casa y entramos, por cortesía le invite una bebía pero antes de darle a elegir respondió "limonada está bien" mientras sonreía, ella parecía feliz al asustarme con sus "poderes de adivinanza", lleve temblorosamente las bebidas a la sala de estar en donde me esperaba, y comenzó a hablar "mi nombre es Suomi, vivo a barias calles de aquí junto con mis padres, misty, la líder de gimnasio es mi tía…" continuo y yo solo escuchaba como ella lo había hecho con migo hace unos instantes… después prosiguió a explicar cómo sabia todo eso, fue aun más genial, y lo hizo a buena hora, creí que era algún tipo de acosadora, resulto ser pura y sencilla deducción lógica (aunque por lo visto no tan sencilla), sus riza a carcajadas resultaron ser por pensé que ella era un tipo de bruja o adivinadora, es buena chica aunque muy fría…pasamos toda la tarde hablando, yo preguntaba algo sobre un escenario en la casa y ella respondía, fue realmente emocionante, ojala seamos grandes amigas…y quizá me enseñe ese "superponer" suyo de deducción

Atte: Anni y mudkip (mudkip también se divirtió, creo que también le cayó bien)

Nota: ¿deducción lógica? Creo haber leído algo de eso en la biblioteca de la tía Emily, mañana investigare


	3. Chapter 3

15 de agosto

Cada día que pasa presiento una mayor conexión entre Red (lo que es bueno), y mi amistad con Suomi crece, de hecho me está enseñando a "deducir", por ahora solo cosas sencillas como saber hace cuanto tiempo se fue el transporte, aunque ella dice que eso es sencillo, no creo lo mismo, comienzo a creer que ella realmente es una bruja o algún tipo de niña prodigio, de no ser tan linda y conocerla mejor pensaría que solo es una bruja, me contó que su padre también tiene la "habilidad" de deducir, De hecho sus padres salieron de la ciudad a causa del trabajo, por lo que se ha estado hospedando en casa de la señorita Misty (sus padres parecen ser buenos amigos) .

Me hablo más de la Srta. Misty, al parecer es casada, sus pokemon favoritos, obviamente, son los de tipo agua, y sus menos preferidos son los tipo bicho, también dijo como sus padres se habían conocido cuando tenían más o menos nuestra edad, y las aventuras que vivieron en su juventud.

También descubrí que tipo de pokemon es el de Suomi, es un eevee, al parecer nació de un huevo que el Sr. Ash (esposo de la Srta. Misty) le dio de regalo, tras hablar con la directora de la escuela accedió a permitir que Suomi adoptara como pokemon inicial a su eevee, dijo que era un pokemon muy raro, y más aun lo eran sus evoluciones, pero ella no quiere que él evolucione nunca., dice que es muy lindo tal y como es ahora.

Pasamos el día entero con Misty, (podemos llamarla así fuera del horario escolar), es mucho más agradable como persona que como profesora, reímos, charlamos e hicimos mil y un locuras esta tarde, lo que es bueno, ya que al llegar a casa solo encuentro a Jimmy leyendo libros o planeando sus "proyectos", siempre tan frio, siempre tan distante, o cuando tengo suerte salgo a cenar con la tía Emily…no me quejo pero…espera, ¡de nuevo Salí del tema!

Aun así, parece ser que la única persona capaz de engañar a Suomi y salirse con la suya es Misty, eso lo noté en un par de bromas que le jugó a lo largo de toda la tarde. Lo más extraño fue cuando Misty notó lo sucio que se había puesto mudkip hoy al salir de clase, y lo limpio que se hallaba por la tarde, comenzó a hablar de mi "potencial" de coordinadora pokemon, pues trato de que Red no se meta en batallas, pero me importa su imagen. Fue genial, que un profesor te haga elogios es lo máximo.

De entre las aventuras que nos contó misty, la más genial, a mi parecer, fue cuando ella y sus amigos encontraron un celebi, conocieron al legendario profesor Oak de joven (muy muy de joven) gracias a la habilidad de celebi de viajar en el tiempo. (Apuesto a que sería lindo conocer a Misty de joven… no digo que no sea joven ahora, me refiero a más joven… ufff que bueno que no leerá esto)

Creo que eso es todo.

Atte. Ani (la coordinadora) y Mudkip (el pokemon coordinado)


End file.
